Time-saving yet inexpensive devices are the items demanded by house-wives as well as restaurants today. The mixing of salads, together with the dicing of the components thereof is a very demanding and time-consuming task, and yet necessary in order to obtain optimal result in the preparation of an aesthetically pleasing appearance and taste of the salad when completed. Heretofore there has not been any suitable device for achieving optimal results quickly, nor by any simple and inexpensive device.